


You Can't Have Him

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [38]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Discovery, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Teen Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Gee, don’t worry, Frank is just Frank, but you…you are mine.”





	1. This is Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I originally said that I was done with the **[Little Brother Mikey](http://archiveofourown.org/series/663602)** series, but I found one more to attach to it. ^-^
> 
> This fic is about a possessive little brother and his timid older brother and what happens when you try to come between them. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha Beta _***HolySmokesPete***_ for her hard work. ^-^

”Mikey, I’m home.”

Gerard went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. He hummed a familiar tune and shook his hips to the melody. He grabbed a bowl and poured Mikey’s favorite snack into it and then grabbed two cans of soda, hoping to catch up with his little brother. He whistled as he made his way down the hall to his little brother’s room.

”Hey Mikes, I got your…”

Gerard stopped when he opened the door. Sitting on Mikey’s bed was another boy he had never seen. They had their school books open so it was clear they were studying, but…Mikey had never brought anyone home, other than of course Ray before. Gerard knew Ray, they grew up next door to him and even when he moved, he still came over a few times a month to hang out and special occasions.

”Hey Gee, this is Frank. He transferred like a few weeks ago. We are lab partners now.”

”Hi.”

”Hey, uh…sorry to bother you guys, I just…”

”Oh! Hey, I love those chips!”

”Yeah? They are my favorite too!”

”Right, well I’ll just put this here.”

Gerard crossed to the desk and put the snacks and drinks down.

”Well I’ll leave you guys to study then.”

”Thanks man, nice meeting you.”

”Yeah, sure.”

Gerard moved to leave,

”Gee.”

Gerard looked back and saw Mikey looking at him. Frank was at the desk getting some chips, so he missed it. Gerard said nothing and just left. He went to his room next door and flopped on the bed. Mikey was allowed to have other friends and he knew it. He was being stupid right now.

”Maybe... Maybe I’ll go paint? Yeah.”

Gerard slipped his good clothing off and put on his painting shirt. It was warm so he just kept his boxers on. He headed to the basement where his art supplies were. Maybe it would help keep his mind off what was going on next door to his room.

*

*

*

”So if we add this equation into the hypothesis, I think…Mikey? Mikey?”

”What, oh sorry Frank. Hey let’s take a break for a bit. My brain in starting to hurt.”

”Alright, it is getting late anyway and I do need to get home at some point, as much as i don't want to.”

”I’ll walk you out.”

Frank gathered his books up and he and Mikey walked out of his room. They passed by Gerard’s which Mikey noted was empty.

”Where’d your brother go?”

”He must be painting in the basement.”

”Oh, that’s cool!”

”Yeah, Gerard wants to be an artist. He is going to school for it.”

”Neat! Well then, i guess I'll see ya tomorrow Mikey!”

”Sure Frank, bye.”

Mikey watched as Frank got on his bike and rode off. He closed the door and then headed to the basement. He walked down and through the family room to the connecting one that used to be for his grandmother, before she passed away. Gerard took it over for his art supplies when he was ready. Mikey opened the door and saw Gerard at his easel. He stood in the doorway and just watched his brother create art. Gerard was wearing an old button up shirt of their dad’s that was too big for him and his boxers. Mikey took a moment to look at Gerard’s pale legs and then moved up to his ass and then his back as the muscles flexed under the white paint speckled fabric, as his arm moved to make strokes on the canvas. Gerard had long ebony hair that he would put up with a clip when he was painting to prevent it for gaining any extra colors. In this raw unguarded form, Mikey thought Gerard looked his best. Before he knew it he was crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s chest. Gerard must have heard him at some point because he was not startled at all.

”Is he gone?”

”Who? Frank?”

”Yes.”

”Yeah Gee, he’s gone.”

Gerard closed his eyes and breathed in the new scent that Mikey added to the air. It smelled like home.

”Shall I make dinner?”

”How about we order pizza and watch a movie instead.”

”Alright.”

”Gee.”

Mikey felt Gerard shudder in his backwards embrace. He willed Gerard to put the paint brush and pallet down and gently turned him.

”Gee, don’t worry, Frank is just Frank, but you…you are mine.”

”Mikey.”

”Gee.”

Mikey was nearly as tall as Gerard even though he was three years younger. He cupped Gerard’s face and leaned in to kiss him softly. All the tension about the other boy left Gerard’s body as he was held by his brother.

*

*

*

”Sooo are we meeting at your house again?”

”Oh, yeah, I guess so.”

”Maybe I’ll stay for dinner this time.”

”Let me text Gee and find out what he was planning to make.”

”Doesn’t your mom cook?”

”She’s a night shift nurse so she is usually gone by the time we have dinner. Gee has been doing the cooking for the last three years.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah.”

Mikey got a far off look on his face that Frank didn’t understand.

”Hey, you okay?”

”What, oh yeah, so see you later then?”

”Yeah.”

Frank and Mikey parted for their classes. Well Mikey had lunch and Frank had math. He went outside and found a shady spot and texted Gerard.

*Hey Gee, I have my lab partner again tonight. He’s gonna stay for dinner, is that cool with you?*

Mikey took his sandwich out and opened the foil, a little post-it was inside with a heart and it made him smile. Then his phone vibrated.

*Yeah, its fine. I’ll just make lasagna.*

Mikey could sense that something was wrong with the text.

*Are you sure?*

There was a longer pause and Mikey started to feel bad.

*yeah, it’s fine.*

No more was said after that and Mikey’s sandwich didn’t taste as good as it should have.

*

*

*

”Gee, we’re here.”

”In the kitchen.”

Mikey turned to Frank.

”Why don’t you go put your stuff in my room and I’ll grab us a snack and drinks.”

”Okay!”

Frank grabbed Mikey’s bag and headed up the stairs. Mikey went into the kitchen and saw Gerard layering the lasagna. He moved up behind him and hugged him.

”Hey baby boy.”

”Hey, how was school?”

”It was alright, how were classes?”

”Good, half day today, so only three classes.”

”Nice.”

Mikey wanted to kiss him, but Frank could walk in so he decided against it. He placed a small kiss on his neck instead and then he let go. He went into the fridge and grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips off the fridge.

”Call us when it’s ready okay?”

”Mhmm.”

”I love you Gee.”

Gerard turned to Mikey and he saw the exhaustion in his eyes.

”Love you too Mikey.”

Mikey watched him turn back to the food prep and then left the room.

*

*

*

”Boys! It's dinner!”

Mikey and Frank came running down the stairs, laughing. They ran past Gerard spinning him a bit. Gerard grabbed the doorjamb of the kitchen to stop himself.

”Hey, you two chill out and go sit down!”

The giggling continued and Gerard just gave up. He went into the kitchen to pull the garlic bread out. The scent wafted through the room. He picked up the lasagna pan and carried it to the table. Mikey and Frank were sitting next to each other still poking and playing whatever game they were before. Gerard put the pan down and Mikey’s eyes lit up.

”Man, Gee, it smells amazing!”

”Thanks, I’ll get the bread.”

”Is that lasagna?”

”Yeah Frankie, it does. And just wait till you try it!”

Both Gerard and Frank stilled at the nick name, but Gerard tried not to show it.

”Does it have meat in it?”

”Yeah, Gee uses ground beef and sausage!”

”Oh. I don’t eat meat.”

Both Ways looked at the small boy.

”I didn’t know that.”

”That’s okay, not your fault. I can just eat the bread.”

Gerard felt bad now. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He had some left over noodles that were too broken for the pan and he quickly cut them up and added the extra sauce. He then sprinkled some cheese on it and tossed it in the still warm oven while he cut up the garlic bread. By the time he was done, the cheese had melted. He pulled it out and brought the small pan with him along with the bread.

”Gee.”

”Here you go Frank.”

Frank’s eyes lit up at the mini meat free lasagna that Gerard placed in front of him. Before Mikey even thought about it he was out of his chair and hugging Gerard tightly.

”You’re the best, Gee.”

Gerard smiled and fought to not melt into Mikey, but he knew he did good at that moment. The three of them sat down and ate; enjoying the simple meal.


	2. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mikey grabbed his brother’s face in his hands. He turned it to look into his eyes. Gerard’s were brimming with tears._
> 
> _”It was my first kiss.”_
> 
> _”I know Gee.”_
> 
> _”I hated it. I want it back.”_
> 
> _”What if I made it go away?”_
> 
> _”Go away?”_
> 
> _”Yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Ugh, so I got sick, which sucks so much cause my head is full of cotton and I can't concentrate on writing. :(
> 
> Hopefully I will be back by Friday and able to write again.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Gerard had gotten used to seeing Frank now at his home. The project was over and the boys had gotten in the high 90’s so they were happy. Frank came to dinner at least once a week and slept over a few weekends. It was slightly normal and Gerard found the boy sweet and funny…until today.

”So Mikey, why aren’t you dating anyone?”

Mikey froze and dropped his fork. It clattered against his almost empty plate and bounced to the floor.

”I’ll get you another one.”

Gerard got up and went into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter trying to breathe. He could still hear the conversation.

”I just don’t have anyone at school that interests me.”

”What about someone interested in you, but you don’t know it yet.”

”I mean I guess that is possible, but I think I would know.”

Gerard didn’t return to the dining room. He left the kitchen and headed down to the basement to drown his worries in paint.

* * *

Mikey didn’t know what Frank was trying to say. He did know a few girls that had a crush on him, nothing serious. Mikey was worried that he had missed something.

”Hey, where did Gerard go?”

Mikey looked at Frank and realized Gerard hadn’t returned. He got up and checked the kitchen. The new fork was on the counter, but Gerard was gone. Mikey sighed. He hated that Gerard was that sensitive.

”Maybe he went to the bathroom?”

”Oh. So what do you want to do tonight?”

”Don’t know, movie?”

”Maybe, let’s go hang in your room and listen to music for a bit though.”

Mikey nodded and took his and Frank’s plate into the kitchen. He scraped them off and put them in the sink. He looked at the basement door as they passed it and headed up the stairs.

*

*

*

*yawn*

Gerard looked at the clock and saw it was getting onto eleven. He took his smock off and put his paints away after he cleaned his brushes. He had done another canvas of Mikey. He sighed and turned the light off. He climbed the stairs and saw that no one was in the living room. He headed to his own room. As he passed Mikey’s on his way to his he heard them laughing. His heart ached a little cause he couldn’t be a part of it. He could hang out with Mikey easily, but with others around he just had trouble. He headed into his room and climbed into his bed. He pulled out a comic and, yawning again, leaned against the head of his bed and started to read.

”Are you serious?”

”Yup.”

”Wow, how old were you?”

”Like…eleven or twelve?”

”And he was…”

”Yeah.”

”Dude, camp is freaky!”

”Well I mean it wasn’t like he was some old guy like my dad. He was like college age…like Gerard’s age or a bit older.”

* * *

Gerard put his comic down. Did Frank say his name? He leaned into the wall a bit more.

* * *

”Still that’s like…six or seven years difference.”

”Yeah, but it mattered cause he was a great kisser.”

”Oh I’m sure.”

”Okay smart ass, how old were you when you got your first kiss…and I’m not talking about some girl in kindergarten kissing your cheek or a peck on the lips cause you gave her a flower or some shit.”

Mikey thought about it. He was 13…and Gerard was 17.

_”Gee it will be okay.”_

_”No it won’t! She’s gonna say something on Monday I know it!”_

_”You were drunk though and it was a stupid party game!”_

_”Yeah, but…”_

_Mikey grabbed his brother’s face in his hands. He turned it to look into his eyes. Gerard’s were brimming with tears._

_”It was my first kiss.”_

_”I know Gee.”_

_”I hated it. I want it back.”_

_Gerard dropped his eyes and Mikey broke his gaze and watched as Gerard’s lip quivered a little. They were moist with tears._

_”What if I made it go away?”_

_”Go away?”_

_”Yeah.”_

_”How can you…”_

_Gerard lifted his gaze to meet his brother’s and then froze._

_”Oh.”_

_”Gee…I’m sorry, I just want to…”_

_”No, it’s o-okay, I think. I mean…yeah, you can…”_

_Mikey carefully brought their faces together and gently kissed Gerard’s lips. He went slow at first making sure Gerard wasn’t bothered or scared. As their lips slipped together, something clicked in Mikey’s head about how right this felt. He felt Gerard pulling away so he let him go._

_”Wow.”_

_”Is that a good wow?”_

_Gerard giggled. Mikey always loved his laugh._

_”Uh…yeah, it’s a good wow. Can we…”_

_Gerard blushed and Mikey just smiled and nodded and they closed the gap again._

”Mikey? Mikey? Yo Mikes!”

”What? Huh?”

Frank laughed and shoved him lightly.

”Where did you go man? You were lost in thought.”

”Oh…uh sorry.”

”So I am guessing that your first kiss was good huh?”

”Yeah, it was.”

”So you are a good kisser then?”

”I mean I guess so, why do you…”

Mikey suddenly found Frank really close to his face.

”I’d like to see first hand.”

Then Frank leaned in and pressed his lips to Mikey’s. Mikey was taken back. He took in a quick breath and Frank took that as an invitation to push the kiss further. He Knocked Mikey over onto the bed and crawled over him. He pushed his hand in his hair and Mikey groaned cause that was a thing for him. Mikey found himself wrapping his arms around Frank and letting him sink into the kiss. It was warm, wet, and hungry. His leg spread automatically and Frank settled between them. They both moaned when they felt their rapidly hardening cocks pressing against each other in their denim coverings. They both started thrusting at the same time and the kiss became a clash of tongues and spit. Mikey reached down and grabbed the boy’s ass and pushed his hips up causing the kiss to be broken and a moan to escape Frank’s throat.

”Fuck, oh God, don’t stop please.”

Mikey leaned in and pressed his face into Frank’s neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin till there was a blooming purple mark. Frank thrashed against him pressing his crotch down harder till he stilled his body and his rutting. Mikey continued to press upwards as he followed Frank with his own orgasm. Both boys collapsed in a sweaty heap. Frank looked up at Mikey and gave him a lop sided grin.

”Well that was nice.”

”Yeah it…”

Mikey stopped when he heard it. He practically threw Frank off him and tore out of his room.

”Fuck! Oh Fuck I can’t believe…”

Mikey ran to the bathroom and shoved the door open. Gerard was on his knees with his head in the toilet.

”Gee…”

”Go away Mikey.”

”Gee, let me…”

”No, go away!”

More throwing up followed Mikey’s dismissal. He knew he couldn’t say anything more. He had fucked up. He fucked up big time. He went back to his room. Frank was sitting on his knees worried. The spreading wet spot on his crotch couldn’t be avoided.

”Everything okay?”

”Yeah, Gerard was just…sick.”

”Oh man is he alright?”

”Yeah, look, I’m going to look after him so if you want to get some sleep. I don’t know when I will be back.”

”No, it’s cool I get it.”

”Thanks man.”

Frank smiled at Mikey and then Mikey left. He thought about going back to the bathroom, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Instead he slipped out of his now soiled jeans and boxers. He put on clean pair and a new t-shirt and then went to his brother’s room to wait.

*

*

*

The shower didn’t make Gerard feel any better. He still felt dirty listening to his little brother get off with his friend. He was jealous and hurt, but did he have a right to be? He was just the big brother. Just something for Mikey to amuse himself with before something better came along…like Frank. He was hot and Gerard knew it. Of course Mikey chose him over his boring and plain looking brother. Gerard looked in the mirror and frowned.

”You’re a pathetic loser.”

He brushed his teeth and then dragged himself to his room.

”Mikey.”

Gerard stood stunned in the doorway. Mikey was on his bed curled up. He was waiting for him. Was it to apologize? Was it to ask for forgiveness…or was it to tell Gerard that it was over. Gerard didn’t want to find out. He slipped in and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. He slipped them under his towel. He would go sleep in his grandmother’s old room. Then he would…

”Gee.”

Gerard jumped as he dropped the towel as Mikey’s arm circled around his waist.

”Mikey don’t…”

”It was you.”

”What do you mean?”

”We were talking about our first kiss and I remembered ours. That’s how it started. He kissed me and I wasn’t expecting it, but…I didn’t get hard from him, I got it from you.”

”Why didn’t you push him away?”

Gerard’s voice sounded so small.

”I don’t know, but it was a mistake. You are the only one I want.”

”Really?”

Gerard turned in Mikey’s arms.

”Yeah Gee.”

”Show me?”

”Gladly.”

Mikey kissed Gerard like he always did. Carefully at first, but then with more and more confidence. They stumbled their way to the bed with Gerard landing on the bottom. He loved when Mikey blanketed him. Mikey stole his breath along with his heart.

”I need you…please Mikey.”

”Gee…I…”

”Please anything, just…”

”How about I blow you baby?”

”Yes, God, love your mouth so much.”

Mikey smirked and started to kiss him again, but then he broke it and listening to Gerard whine about it as he moved down his jaw to his neck. He did the same to Gerard as he did to Frank, but he was careful and made sure to hit all of Gerard’s sensitive spots. He moved from his neck to his chest and took a nipple in his mouth. He nibbled on it as he lavished it with his tongue.

”Mikey…please.”

”Easy baby, I got you. I can feel how hard you are for me. I want to savor you though first. Tease you and enjoy my appetizer before I get to the main course.”

Mikey loved how loud the moan was that escaped Gerard’s throat was as he went back to teasing him. The problem was he forgot that Frank was in his room asleep…or was he?


	3. Not So Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Mikey…please.”_
> 
> Frank got out of the bed and moved to the wall pressing his ear against it.
> 
> _”Easy baby, I got you. I can feel how hard you are for me. I want to savor you though first. Tease you and enjoy my appetizer before I get to the main course.”_
> 
> Now it was Frank’s turn to gasp. He called him baby. That wasn’t normal for siblings to do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i am pretty sure that this only has two more chapters to go, but not 100% yet. Either Way, I know it is short, but it is pretty to the point I think. Frank catches the Ways and watches. There you go! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was confused. He was sure that he heard Gerard say Mikey’s name, but not in a way that he should be saying it. Frank shook his head. He must have been dreaming it, yes, that was it.

_”Mikey…please.”_

Frank got out of the bed and moved to the wall pressing his ear against it.

_”Easy baby, I got you. I can feel how hard you are for me. I want to savor you though first. Tease you and enjoy my appetizer before I get to the main course.”_

Now it was Frank’s turn to gasp. He called him baby. That wasn’t normal for siblings to do that. 

The moan the carried through the wall told Frank all he needed to know. Mikey was making Gerard, his brother, feel good like he did with Frank a short while ago. Frank could not believe it. He needed to see what was going on. He crept out of the room and down one door to Gerard’s room. He saw the door was closed, but not fully. Carefully he pushed on it hoping it didn’t squeak. What he saw though made him almost squeak and he had to cover his mouth quickly. Gerard was on his bed writhing around as Mikey went down on him. Frank could see that Mikey was apparently very good at blow jobs from how Gerard was panting and begging him for release.

”Mikey, please, fuck, I need…”

”What baby, tell me what you need.”

”Fuck me, want to feel you inside.”

”But what if I want to just keep teasing you.”

”No, please, I’ll be so good for you.”

Frank was impressed that even though Gerard was older, how much he submitted to Mikey.

”Yeah, what will you do for me hmmm?”

”I’ll rim you, I know you love that.”

Frank heard Mikey take in a breath this time.

”Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”

Mikey quickly scrambled up and shed his clothing. Frank loved how toned his body was despite being slightly skinny and sharp. Gerard in comparison was soft and had curves. Gerard had stepped out of Frank’s sight for a moment. He returned with a small vibrator.

”Here Mikes.”

”On your knees baby.”

Gerard did so and Frank was confused. Then he saw Mikey slick up his fingers and push them inside Gerard. He panted as he stretched the older boy open. Then he pushed the vibrator in and turned it on. Gerard moaned and Mikey slapped his ass.

”Quiet slut, need to open you up to get you ready for my cock. Now for your part of the deal.”

Mikey turned his body around and presented Gerard with his ass. Gerard moved so that he was in position. He spread Mikey’s cheeks and pushed his face in. Frank could hear the sloppy mouth noises and saw how much Mikey was shaking as Gerard savoured everything that Mikey had to offer. Frank felt his cock leaking and heavy in his pyjama pants. He started to caress it over his pants stifling a low moan as he watched Mikey fall apart from Gerard’s talented tongue.

”Please Mikey, I need it.”

Gerard was begging as the vibrator continued to pulsate in his ass.

”I got you baby, lube me up.”

Mikey turned around and Gerard grasped his cock with his now lubed up hand.

”Gonna ride me baby?”

Mikey reached out and started to fuck Gerard with the vibrator making him moan more. Fortunately, Gerard’s moans covered up Frank’s. Now Frank watched as the vibrator was pulled out and discarded and Gerard climbed into Mikey’s lap. Mikey held his cock up and Gerard slowly sunk down on it.

“Oh God!”

”Oh yes, fuck Gee, love the way you feel around my cock.”

Frank watched Mikey’s cock slowly disappear into Gerard. He was surprised how quickly he bottomed out. Frank figured that Gerard and Mikey probably fuck a lot. He couldn’t take it any longer by then. He pulled his cock out and started to stroke it in the same time as Mikey fucking Gerard. Gerard had his arms wrapped around Mikey’s shoulders and was bouncing up and down on his cock. He head was tossed back and his mouth was open in an obscene O. Mikey was leaning in and taking advantage of his exposed throat peppering kisses and bites up and down his flesh. Frank wanted Mikey to do that to him. Frank could feel himself getting close and was worried that he would cum before they were finished, but from the noises that Mikey was making he knew he was close. He was surprised though that Mikey hadn’t touched Gerard’s cock yet.

”Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum with my cock in your ass?”

”Yeah, just from your cock.”

Frank was kind of impressed now, but he would deal with that later as Mikey and him moaned at the same time as they watched/felt Gerard cum all over his chest and stomach. Mikey gripped Gerard’s hips hard and pushed him on his back plowing into him hard and fast chasing his own orgasm. Frank came at the same time Mikey did. They both collapsed from the intensity. Frank could barely crawl his way back into the room before he got caught. At least no one saw him…right?

* * *

Mikey was breathing heavily as he lay on top of his brother. He saw that Frank was gone now, but the glistening pile of cum that he unknowingly left in front of the door semi sparkled in the low light of the room. Mikey chuckled how disgustingly poetic that was. Still he was surprised at Frank’s reaction and thought that maybe he could use this to have his cake and eat it too.


	4. Possesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s the matter Gee…scared? Scared that everyone will find out that your little brother fucks you? Scared of what they will say?”
> 
> Gerard let out a pathetic small cry as Frank moved his hand down to the hem of Gerard’s shirt and slipped inside his lounge pants. He brushed his fingers in the coarse hair.
> 
> ”I won’t say anything though if you please me. If you show me how important it is for me to keep this dirty little secret of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic took an interesting turn, but I think I am happy with it now. Only one more chapter to go! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard was reading in his room where the doorbell rang. He knew he was the only one home, so he headed down.

”Probably just a package or religious group.”

Gerard opened the door and was surprised to see…

”Frank?”

”Hello Gerard.”

There was something syrupy in the boy’s voice.

”Uh…Mikey isn’t here.”

”Oh I know, he had a doctor’s appointment. He told me to wait for him so we can study when he gets back.”

Gerard shivered remembering the last time Frank and Mikey studied.

”Uh, sure come on in.”

Frank walked in and took his hoodie off. Gerard headed into the living room, but Frank went right up the stairs.

”Oh…okay.”

Gerard continued on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of Coke and then a second and headed upstairs. Frank was lounging on Mikey’s bed.

”Here, I brought you…”

Gerard could see what Mikey saw in Frank, He was good looking and funny, and…

”Thanks.”

Frank took the can and Gerard turned to leave.

”So what are you doing?”

”Huh?”

”What are you doing right now?”

”Oh, just reading.”

”So you’re bored huh?”

”Um…I guess.”

”So how about we entertain each other?”

”Uh, sure, how?”

”Well for starters you can show me what you did to Mikey last week when I was here.”

”E-E-Excuse me?”

Gerard started to back up out of Mikey’s room. Frank put the soda can down and slipped off the bed.

”You know, what you did with your tongue in his ass.”

”I…”

Gerard was shaking so bad he dropped the Coke. He was just happy it wasn’t open yet.

”I mean you must have some amazing skills to pull noises like that out of him.”

Gerard continued to back up until he hit the door, which was bad cause he ended up closing it. Now he was trapped and Frank was right in front of him. Frank reached out to touch his face and Gerard shut his eyes.

”Come on big brother, you can tell me. We are practically family. I mean we both had sex with Mikey…although you got more than I did. That’s not very fair is it?”

Gerard whimpered as Frank crowded him in and ran his hand from his face to his chest. He knew Frank could feel his rapid heartbeat.

”What’s the matter Gee…scared? Scared that everyone will find out that your little brother fucks you? Scared of what they will say?”

Gerard let out a pathetic small cry as Frank moved his hand down to the hem of Gerard’s shirt and slipped inside his lounge pants. He brushed his fingers in the coarse hair.

”I won’t say anything though if you please me. If you show me how important it is for me to keep this dirty little secret of yours.”

Frank reached down and grasped Gerard’s cock. Gerard gasped and Frank took advantage of it by covering it with his own mouth. The kiss was messy and heated and full of lust.

”Strip for me. Show me everything.”

Frank pulled back and sat on the bed. Gerard would have fallen if the door hadn’t kept him up. Gerard didn’t know what to do. Mikey wouldn’t be home for another two hours. He didn’t know how much of a threat Frank was, but the thought of losing Mikey meant so much to him that he found himself removing his shirt.

”Good boy.”

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted and in tears. After an hour of being teased and tormented till he was begging to cum, Frank finally let him go. His conditions for not telling on him and Mikey were that he wasn’t allowed to be with Mikey anymore. Frank said that he would take care of Gerard from now on and he proved it by fucking Gerard till he was screaming Frank’s name. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Gerard hated himself for giving in, but he loved his brother so he reluctantly agreed. When Mikey came home, Frank greeted him first. Gerard hung back till he was done and then just gave him a quick hug telling Mikey he needed to make dinner. Mikey looked a bit concerned, but then Frank whispered something in his ear and led him upstairs and that was the end of it. Gerard knew that Frank was going to convince Mikey to fuck him. He was glad not to be up there and hear anything this time. He concentrated on making dinner and not letting his tears fall in the food.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Mikey was worried. Gerard was not acting right. He wouldn’t ask Mikey to touch him anymore. Mikey wasn’t wanting for sex at least cause he had Frank, but usually Gerard needed him and…

”I’ll see you later Mikey.”

”Where are you off to Gee?”

”Library for a study group.”

”Oh.”

”Dinner is in the fridge, you can warm it up.”

”What about you?”

”I’ll grab something with the guys after we finish.”

Mikey didn’t like the idea of Gerard being with other guys. He knew that his brother was easily manipulated. That’s why this time he decided to follow him. Mikey waited till Gerard was in his car. He then hopped his bike and headed to the library taking all the shortcuts to get there first. He saw Gerard park and get out, but without the book he saw him leave the house with. Gerard didn’t go inside either. He waited by the doors.

”Right on time Gee as always.”

Mikey nearly spoke when he saw Frank. Gerard was studying with Frank, since when? He watched them exchange pleasantries, but Gerard was clearly uncomfortable. They headed for his car. Mikey wondered if they were if they were headed to a diner to eat, but the direction that Gerard turned the car in told him they were going to Frank’s house. Again he took short cuts that only a bike could to beat them there. He hid on the side of the garage and waited.

*

*

*

”Frankie, please.”

”Please what?”

”Please, I need…”

”You need your brother’s cock? You need it up your tight ass? What is mine not good enough for you?”

Frank punctuated his words with his thrusts. Gerard moaned as he hit his prostate every time. Frank was good and the fucking was too, but he missed Mikey’s touch, his kind words, his…

”Sorry princess, but Mikey is mine and so are you. Mine is the only cock you will ever get so you better get used to it.”

Gerard sobbed as his prostate was pressed into again by the head of Frank’s cock and he came. Frank didn’t stop fucking him though and it was long after Gerard was oversensetized that he finally came. Frank pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of the used older boy. He smiled. He did that. He had that power. Frank was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He got dressed and ordered Gerard to stay. Frank walked into the living room toward the front door whistling.

”Yes, can I…”

”Where is he.”

”Mikey…”

It was not a question, but a statement. Frank could hear the possession in Mikey’s voice and it made him shiver, but not in a good way.

”Mikey I…”

”I want my brother back.”

Mikey pushed Frank out of the way and walked in making his way through the house where he knew Frank’s room was. Frank managed to unfreeze and run after him. He got to the room and saw Mikey on the bed comforting his brother. Frank swallowed hard. He knew he was in trouble now. To his surprise Mikey took his sheet and threw it over Gerard’s body. He picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him out of the room past Frank. Frank followed at a distance as Mikey went out the door not caring who saw him. He put Gerard in the back seat of the car. He then returned to the house. He grabbed Frank and shoved him against the wall hard.

”I don’t want to ever see you again. You touched what was mine. You hurt him and I will never forgive you for that.”

Mikey dropped him and went back to Frank’s room. He gathered Gerard’s clothing and keys and as he passed Frank one last time he hissed at him.

”You make have had his body, but you can’t have him.”

And then he was gone.


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mikey, Frank is coming over for dinner tonight.”
> 
> “I am?”
> 
> “He is?”
> 
> “Yes, please, I would like you to come.”
> 
> “I uh…okay?”
> 
> “Great, we will see you at six then.”
> 
> Gerard leaned over and kissed his cheek.
> 
> “Bye Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it has been such a dry spell this month, but NaNoWtiMo is almost over and I am about 10,000 words to making the goal of 50,000 After that i promise you are going to see more updates and new fics starting! Thank you so much for being patient with me and now the conclusion of You Can't Have Him.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Timestamp: May ~ Graduation Day***_

**“Michael Way.”**

Gerard jumped up and down and clapped for his little brother as he crossed the stage to receive his diploma. He was so proud of him. He couldn’t wait till the ceremony was over and he could hug him and then couldn’t wait till tonight for the real celebration. He listened to the closing speech and then he quickly walked from his seat to meet the new graduate.

“Hi Gerard.”

Gerard turned to say hello to whoever greeted him, but when he saw who it was his smile dropped.

“Frank.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to speak to you real quick and then I’ll be out of your hair for good.”

Gerard didn’t know what to do. This was the boy that used him. That convinced him to spurn his brother’s affections in exchange for not telling on their relationship. He nearly destroyed Gerard’s happiness. He looked at Frank and noticed a few changes. Gone was the messed up Mohawk. It had been replaced with grown out hair. He was dressed with a little more style than before too. In short, it looked like Frank had grown up a little…even if he was still short.

“I’m listening.”

Frank took a deep breath.

“So, I am really sorry about everything that I did to you and Mikey. I am sorry that I tried to…break you guys up. I was jealous of the relationship you had. The way he looked at you and said your name, I knew I would never have that so I figured if I forced him into the relationship that I would at least have a chance.”

Gerard continued to listen to the apology. He saw in Frank’s body language that he was truly sorry for everything.

“Frank.”

Frank looked up.

“I forgive you. Yeah, you were horrible to me, but you are young and honestly…it wasn’t exactly rape. I mean I didn’t fully consent, but I did enjoy it a bit. You are pretty good in bed.”

“I…”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank on the cheek.

“You are gonna find someone amazing one day and they are going to love you for your skills and the sweet demeanor that I know you have inside here.”

Gerard touched Frank’s chest and felt his heart rate pick up as he turned red.

“Thanks Gerard.”

“Call me…”

“Gee!”

Gerard looked up and saw Mikey running over to him. Frank started to get nervous.

“I should go, I don’t want him to see me.”

“No, please…”

Gerard reached out and grabbed Frank’s hand just as Mikey got there.

“Hey Gee, did you…Frank.”

“Hey Mikey, uh, congrats, I was just…”

“Mikey, Frank is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“I am?”

“He is?”

“Yes, please, I would like you to come.”

“I uh…okay?”

“Great, we will see you at six then.”

Gerard leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Bye Frankie.”

“Uh…bye.”

Gerard took Mikey’s arm and walked him away from a very bewildered and confused Frank.

“Gee, what are you doing?”

“The right thing.”

“But he…”

“You let me worry about that. Now…how about we celebrate your graduation before he comes over.”

Gerard wiggled his eyebrows and Mikey laughed.

“Sorry that mom and dad couldn’t be here.”

“It wasn’t their fault that Uncle Steve had a heart attack.”

“Yeah, it was just the timing.”

“Gee there is never a good time to have a heart attack.”

“That’s not what I meant Mikey!”

Mikey laughed slinging an arm around Gerard’s waist.

“Let’s go home Gee.”

*

*

*

Frank was nervous as he made his way up the driveway of the Way household. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to him tonight. Maybe this was all a joke and they would not even open the door or they would do something…

“Whatever they do I deserve it.”

Frank decided whatever happened to him, he was going to take it. After what he did to poor Gerard…

“Hi Frankie, come on in.”

The door opened interrupting Frank berating himself before he even made it to the walkway. Mikey stood there looking amazing in a tight tank top and shorts.

“Unfortunately, our AC went out so it’s a bit hot in here, especially with Gee cooking, but we have fans and I can lend you a tank top.”

Frank walked into the house and slipped his shoes off.

“No, I think I’ll be alright thanks.”

“Alright, well we can hang in the living room till Gee calls us for dinner.”

Frank could feel that the temperature difference was not big in the house from outside, but as he entered the living room he felt the cool breeze from one of the fans.

“Have a seat Frankie.”

Frank sat down on the easy chair and Mikey sat on the sofa.

“Hey Frankie, brought you guys something to drink.”

“Thanks G-G-G-Geeee?”

Gerard walked in wearing an apron…and nothing else! He had a pitcher and two glasses. He placed them down and poured some lemonade in each one.

“Thanks baby.”

Mikey smiled and pulled Gerard down for a kiss. Frank had a full view of their tongues caressing each other and he held in a groan. They looked so good together. Finally Mikey let Gerard go and he turned to leave. Frank saw that he wasn’t naked, but he had no shirt on and the tightest short shorts he had ever seen on a boy.

“Drink up Frankie.”

“Huh?”

Mikey pointed to the cold glass of lemonade. Frank picked it up and let it slide down his throat. It had a hint of something pungent other than the lemon.

“Wow, that’s good, what’s in this?”

“Southern Comfort.”

Frank nearly spit out his mouthful when Gerard returned. He had a spoon in his hand.

“Mikey try this?”

Gerard leaned over giving Frank a good look at his ass and to realize he had no underwear on. He slipped the spoon between Mikey’s lips.

“Delicious Gee, just like you.”

Mikey helped himself to another kiss and Frank tried to look away, but he ended up staring at Gerard’s ass. He swore he could see the young man’s balls shift and it made his cock jump in his shorts.

“Mikey I have to finish!”

Gerard playfully pushed his brother away with a giggle. He sauntered away and Frank groaned.

“Everything alright Frankie?”

“Yup, just fine.”

Frank downed his hard lemonade and poured another glass. He needed to be at least buzzed for this.

“Yup, just thirsty.”

Mikey just sipped his quietly. He couldn’t wait till dinner.

*

*

*

Frank was ready to kill or fuck something. It didn’t matter to him right now. He had barely touched his food with the soft porn going on in front of him. Gerard was sitting in Mikey’s lap and was feeding him. Mikey kept caressing his body and kissing him in between mouthfuls. Frank had drank most of the pitcher in the living room and had finished half the pitcher of hard lemonade at dinner. He was way passed buzzed now cause he started to giggle.

“What’s so funny Frankie?”

“You guys are.”

“We are?”

Gerard cocked his head slightly and it made Frank giggle more.

“Yeah, you guys look so cute together, like the perfect couple and Gee looks like a puppy right now it your lap and it just make me laugh cause it is everything I ever wanted and nothing I will ever get.”

Mikey looked at Frank and then Gerard. Gerard was frowning.

“That’s not true Frankie.”

“Yes it is. I mean I had to force Mikey into a relationship by hurting you. What kind of a monster does that make me? Who would want someone like that?”

Frank went from laughing to crying very quickly. Gerard got out of Mikey’s lap and walked over kneeling down next to the sobbing boy.

“Frankie, come on now, you are not a bad guy, you just got confused and thought you needed to do something bad to get something good.”

“Look at you Gee. You are the nicest person ever and I took advantage of you. I hurt you, I raped you, I used, you, I don’t deserve to do anything, but suffer for my actions.”

Frank grabbed his glass and downed it reaching for the pitched. Mikey grabbed it first though.

“I think you had enough Frankie.”

“I should just go.”

Frank got up and wobbled in his steps. Gerard moved to steady him.

“Frankie, maybe you should just lie down.”

“No, I’m good, I just need some fresh air.”

Frank pushed Gerard’s hand away and promptly face planted.

“Frankie!”

Mikey got up and ran around the table. He got down and rolled Frank over. Thankfully Frank was alright, but he was out cold and his face was streaked with tears.

“Was it too much? Did we push him too hard?”

“I don’t think so, I think he just drank too much.”

Mikey lifted Frank and placed him on the sofa in the living room.

“Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“Gee, I just want to make sure he understands that you are mine.”

“I think he does Mikey.”

“No, just stick with the plan.”

“Fine, but we are not tying him up. Just leave him a note saying where we are.”

“Alright deal.”

Gerard smiled and kissed Mikey’s cheek.

“I’m going to clean up dinner then.”

“Put your shirt back on and the longer apron so you don’t get burnt or hurt.”

“I will Mikey, don’t worry.”

Another kiss and he was gone. Mikey looked at Frank.

“You are so lucky that he cares for everyone.”

He quickly scribbled out the note and then headed upstairs to get ready.

*

*

*

Frank woke up and touched his head. He groaned and tried to sit up. His first attempt didn’t work, but when he tried again, he succeeded. He looked around. Gerard and Mikey were not there, but there was a note and two pills with water. Frank grabbed the pills popping them and drinking deeply of the water. He then grabbed the note.  
  
“Hey Frankie,

Thought you would need this when you wake up. Join us upstairs when you are up to it.

Love

Gee”

Frank looked at the note. There was a little heart next to Gerard’s name and it made his heart ache a little. He needed to leave. He had no place in their lives. Frank got up to head out. He slipped his shoes on and looked up at the stairs. He looked at the door and sighed. He should at least say goodbye. He took his shoes off again and slowly made his way up. He walked down the hall to Mikey’s room. No one was in there. He saw Gerard’s room was open so he walked down ready to say his goodbyes, but when he got there, the words dried up in his mouth. Gerard was on his bed naked. His eyes were closed and his mouth was dropped into an O shape. Two of his fingers were pressed against his bottom lip. His back was arched and one leg was bent next to the wall. The other was lying flat and gave a clear view of Mikey sucking on his cock. Frank could feel his cock hardening with every moan that Gerard let slip from his parted lips. He knew he should move, but he was riveted to the spot. Then Gerard cried out and arched his back and hips fully off the bed and Frank knew he was coming. He fell back down to the mattress panting and sweating. That’s when he opened his eyes.  
  
“Frankie.”

“Sorry, I’m gonna just…”

“Come in.”

Frank’s eye went wide as he heard Mikey’s voice. He had come up from between Gerard’s legs and Frank could see a bit of cum on his chin and that he was also rock hard.

“I…I really should get…”

“Frankie, get your ass in here.”

Frank jumped to hear Gerard sounding so demanding and went in. There was a chair near the bed so Frank sat in that.

“Now, because of what you did to Gee you are not allowed to touch him.”

Frank looked down, he knew that he deserved that, besides, they looked beautiful together and he could bring nothing to that.

“However…”

Frank was surprised to hear a lilt in Mikey’s voice.

“There is no harm in watching.”

Frank looked at him like he didn’t understand. Then Mikey moved to the edge of the bed and Gerard sat on his lap facing Frank. He could see that Gerard had been stretched while Mikey was going down on him.

“Oh.”

Mikey lifted Gerard’s thigh high so that Frank could see Gerard reaching down and grabbing Mikey’s cock. He positioned it under himself and then slowly it started to disappear inside Gerard. Frank let out a moan to match the older boy’s.

“Fuck Mikey, feel so good.”

“You like when I fill you up huh baby?”

“Yes, oh God, yes, so much.”

Frank felt his pants tightening more as Gerard sunk lower and lower onto Mikey’s cock till it was gone from view. Mikey gave Gerard a few minutes to adjust and then gripping his thigh’s tight; he started to lift Gerard up while pulling his own hips back at the same time and then thrusting hard up into his lover. Now Gerard cried out and Frank knew Mikey had hit Gerard’s prostate dead on. Gerard started to bounce up and down after that as Mikey let go of his thighs and let him control the movement pressing up on the balls of his feet. Gerard’s grip on Mikey’s knees were tight as he dug his nails in.

“Would you like a closer look Frankie?”

“Fuck yes.”

Frank moved the chair forward more. He heard Gerard whimper and saw how slick Mikey’s cock was going in and out of him.

“Why don’t you take your shorts of Frankie, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Frank didn’t need any more of an invitation. He shucked his shorts off so fast that even Gerard laughed mid moan. He had no underwear on since it was too hot for it. He cock stood up red and swollen and Gerard couldn’t help licking his lips. He remembered how good Frank tasted the last time he had his lips wrapped around his cock. It was under duress, but Frank was not wrong when he said that Gerard was a born cock sucker. He would rather suck Mikey’s cock then get fucked some days. Frank dropped to his knees as he started to fist himself. Mikey pushed the lube towards him and frank caught it rolling off the bed.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Frank squirted some on his hand and the used it to slick his cock up making it run much more smoothly between his fingers. Now he created a rhythm that matched Mikey’s. Gerard had his eyes closed earlier, but now that Frank was so close, he had opened them and was starting down at Frank’s cock hungrily.

“Look at Frankie baby, look how much you turn him on. He’s so hard just for you.”

“I am Gee, so hard, wishing that I hadn’t messed up so that I could share you with Mikey, but I did. I hurt you and I don’t deserve you.”

“Mikey…”

Gerard panted out his brother’s name.

“Yeah baby?”

“Is it still his punishment if he is doing something to you?”

“Hmmm, well no, I just said he couldn’t be with you, why what did you have in mind?”

Gerard leaned back and Frank marveled at how flexible the boy was as he whispered in his brother’s ear. Mikey mouth slipped into a grin at what he was being told.

“I think that is a wonderful Idea Gee.”

Frank looked at the brother’s anxiously. What were they planning for him? Would he even want to say no if it meant being able to be a part of everything going on?

“Frankie…”

Frank shook out of his thoughts as Mikey addressed him.

“Crawl to me.”

Frank let go of his cock and moved forward.

“Closer.”

Frank moved so that he had a full up front view of Mikey’s cock slipping in and out of Gerard’s body. It looked like a machine. Like a lubricated piston.

“Now what?”

He swallowed hard being faced with something he couldn’t have.

“Gee wants to you use your tongue and lick my cock when it comes out of him.”

“I…”

“Just do it Frankie.”

Gerard could barely get his words out as Mikey stabbed him hard against his prostate with the head of his cock. He threw his head back crying out. His leg turned to jello and he started to slip forward. Frank’s hands were out before he even realized it.

“I got you Gee.”

“Thanks Frankie.”

It was the first time that Frank had touched Gerard at all since that last time. It sent a shiver down both the boy’s bodies. Frank pushed Gerard up right again and then leaned in.

“Tell me if I am doing this right?”

He then leaned in further and ran his tongue up Mikey’s shaft. Mikey moaned and it made Frank smile. He continued to do that making Mikey’s legs start to shake. Then he decided to take a chance and try something else. He crouched down as low as he could and started to lap at Gerard’s opening as well as Mikey’s cock. Both Way boys made noises that delighted Frank and he kept it up. Mikey kept fucking Gerard and enjoying Frank’s tongue. The sensation was so heightened with everything that he couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Fuck Gee, I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck me too!”

Mikey kept fucking Gerard hitting his prostate wanting to make the older boy cum without touching him. He could hear Frank fisting himself as he used his magical tongue moves to make everything feel that much better. Mikey’s thrusts became sloppy and he moaned as he started cumming. Frank started lapping up the cum leaking out. At one point Mikey lost his position and his cock slipped out. Frank took it in his mouth and sucked it clean. He then leaned in and started to lick the cum out of Gerard. Mikey, even in his weakened state lifted Gerard’s leg a bit to give Frank better access. Frank lapped at the opening till it was clean. By the Gerard was shaking cause he had cum all over his stomach and chest. Frank leaned in and licked all that cum away too. Gerard was over stimulated, but he still pushed Frank away. Frank landed on his elbows and Gerard dropped to his knees and crawled over to him. He didn’t say a word, just took frank’s cock in his mouth and started to suck. It didn’t take long wince frank was on the edge so much at that point for him to start cumming. Gerard greedily too it all in and then sat back on his heels.  
  
“I want to sleep now and I want you to both join me.”

“I am fine with that.”

“I am if you guys are.”

Gerard got up and crawled up onto his bed. Mikey followed taking his usual place on the other side of Gerard. Gerard skootched over to make a Frank size space.

“Here Frank.”

Frank stripped his shirt off and took the spot up. Gerard’s body was warm and it felt good. It felt like he was at home being taken care of.

“I’m sorry again guys.”

“Shhh, no time for talking, now is time for sleeping.”

Frank nodded and snuggled into Gerard’s chest with a sigh. Gerard draped an arm over his body and then Mikey’s arm joined him. Frank slipped his arm around Gerard making contact with Mikey’s skin. At that moment he had a feeling that everything was going to be alright between the brother’s and him and that even if everything was fully forgiven, they were about to start a new chapter in their lives…together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, cover art, questions, and general silliness please follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
